


Keep Calm and Carry On

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [89]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"I hate days like today," stated Napoleon, as he took his seat in Mr Waverly's office.

"What do you mean?" asked Illya.

"When something big happens and it makes the whole world jittery," Solo replied.

"Those things happen all the time."

"I know, and each time it makes me nervous. You never know who's going to take advantage while everyone else has their attention on one thing."

"Indeed, Mr Solo, but it doesn't change our aims or our duty," said Mr Waverly as he sat down. "We will simply carry on doing what is needed to keep this world safe."


End file.
